Presents and Pranks
by LordLenne
Summary: Christmas has arrived once again in the Brawl world; and this also meant Peach is up to her pranks once again. What does she have planned this time? NessXLucas, one-shot. Hinted yaoi and mild nudity.


**Lenne: **I have no comment. Just...enjoy o_o

* * *

Christmas has arrived in the Brawl world yet again.

That meant a field of snow to fill the outside world, and fruitful decorations to fill the house.

But the best of all was the presents. No matter what everyone got, they all smiled. Even the most grouchy Brawler, like Wolf, would smile from his gift.

And these presents would appear directly at 8:30 A.M. under the great Christmas tree in the lobby.

I sat up and quickly stretched out the weariness in my body. I looked to my left, and saw Lucas still sleeping. Then, I took a look at the clock on the table. It said 7:38—somewhat close to the presents' arrival.

I shook Lucas awake and then we prepared for the day: brushing our teeth, showering (while Lucas bathes) and dressing up in our Christmas costumes—a tradition that we all had recently decided. Today, Lucas, Toon Link, and I were going as Christmas elves, wearing a mixture of red and green topped with a green hat outlined by white fur.

Lucas and I grabbed Toon Link next door. He didn't look any more different than he normally was, because even the costume hat kept his looks the same. Still, after he complained to us about how long it took for him to get the costume on, we ran to the lobby to find every other Brawler waiting under the gigantic tree. Its size—tall as a normal two-story house—never failed to amaze everyone with its mixture of lights and colorful ornaments.

As Toon Link wandered off, Lucas and I looked around. Everyone was dressed in all sorts of different attire. We pointed out everyone, amazed by their decorations, or giggled at their silliness:

Mario and Luigi were both Santa brothers; one in red, and one in green. However, Mario made Yoshi a reindeer by painting him brown and giving him antlers. Wario tried to join in on them by being Santa in yellow color.

Bowser the giant polar bear was at the corner being taunted by Ganondorf the reindeer.

Sonic the red-nosed hedgehog was running back and forth under the tree, hoping that his impatience would suddenly make the presents appear.

Captain Falcon turned himself into Falcon Claus.

Olimar made himself a Santa Claus as well, and dressed his Pikmin as little elves.

Ike, Marth, and Link became the "three wise men." They dressed theirselves in brown robes, holding three bags full of an item on their back for their convenience.

Pit, dressed as a traditional Christmas angel, chatted with Toon Link and Red. Red was full of red and white—he dressed himself as Santa Claus.

Popo and Nana dressed up as penguins, although Popo decided to top himself with a Santa hat.

Pikachu couldn't do much to himself, but he wore a Santa hat instead to fit in. Jigglypuff became creative and colored herself to become a striped tree ornament.

Lucario dressed himself in a reindeer costume, leaving his head alone except for his red nose.

Diddy became the little elf for Donkey Kong's Santa suit; and strangely, his white beard fit him perfectly.

Fox also put himself in a red suit, but put a red nose on as well. Falco attempted that too, only to have his nose hang off at the tip of his beak. As expected, Wolf didn't even bother, and ignored Fox putting antlers on him.

Snake put on red and green camoflauge and blended with the walls, although his Santa hat made him somewhat obvious.

Mr. Game and Watch painted himself red and white like a candy cane. Because of that, Kirby almost attempted to eat him.

R.O.B. turned himself into a gingerbread house and served treats to everyone.

Kirby and Meta Knight were snowballs—they colored their whole bodies white. King Dedede tried the same, and even though he believed himself as a round person, his attempt failed.

Zelda and Peach were both in simple red suits fit for a Mrs. Claus. However, Samus' hair was decorated with a mistletoe hairpin, helping her red, tight suit taunt and appeal to every male's eyes when they caught her.

"Everyone looks amazing," Lucas commented.

"Except for Wolf," I said, pointing out his antlers.

Lucas chuckled, "I guess."

We both grabbed a cookie from R.O.B. and waited on a couch, watching the ground for the presents to appear. It was currently 8:25, meaning five more minutes before the presents appear.

As I waited, I remembered one more special thing about the day. Not only would the presents appear, but one more event would happen later.

The Brawler's best prankster, a.k.a. Peach, will be playing a prank on someone. Her minions, Ike, Pit, Link and Red also help with the idea, although they've been attacked by Peach herself. Whether it be one prank or many, or simple or ridiculous, someone was going to be made a fool of later by the evil woman.

Last year, Ike, Bowser, and Wolf were targeted by Peach. In the morning, Ike and his bed were moved to the courtyard where it was cold and snowing. And the thing was, Ike slept in his underwear, so he caught a bad cold later. In the evening, Bowser arrived at the dinner table with his meal hot and ready. Once he stabbed it with a knife, it blasted out gravy instantly. No one knew how Peach could do it, but it imbued incredible fury into Bowser, and as a result, he flipped the dinner table so no one could eat dinner that night. Thankfully, Peach came by to everyone's doors and served before-bed meals as an apology. But Wolf's meal, a whole roasted chicken, was fixed in the same manner as Bowser's dinner, and flooded his room with flour. When everyone heard the explosion, we all came out of our doors, watching a white ghost exit from Wolf's room and chase everyone down.

This year, I wondered about who would be struck by Peach. In fact, for as long as I could remember, the only people who had never been pranked so far were Lucas and myself; yes, that meant Master and Crazy Hand were astonished by Peach's joke, yet they laughed it off.

Could she have been saving us last for her best joke? I couldn't imagine what she would do. I didn't want to get pranked; neither did everyone, and I probably couldn't stand see Lucas being embarassed in front of everyone.

"Hey Lucas," I said. I turned my head, and he was suddenly gone. I looked around the lobby, but I never spotted him. Coincidentally, when I perused the area again, Toon Link, Red, Pit, and Ike were also gone. Then I looked near Zelda and Samus; Peach was also missing.

Oh no.

As the clock struck 8:29, Master Hand appeared above the tree and began sprinkling blue dust. It sparkled the tree to make it much more pretty, but its main purpose was to set the warning for the coming of the presents. After one more minute, the dust glowed brighter, and presents began to appear one by one under the tree.

Once every present appeared, everyone began to grab them. I ignored Lucas' absence for the moment to find our gifts. I discovered Lucas' seven presents, two of which I had obtained for him to be surprised and happy for. Then I found my eight presents; six from friends, one from Lucas, and one from a name known as "?". It was a simple blue box with no special decoration on it. I took all of my presents and sat down to stare at them. Most of all, I wanted to open my present from Lucas, and so I did. He got what I wanted; the Nintendo 3DS that Master Hand couldn't get for me. If I could, I would hug him.

But he's not here.

When I looked at the tree, numerous presents were remaining. They were for Peach, Red, Pit, Ike, Toon Link, and Lucas.

Bad thoughts struck me again.

I panicked, hoping Lucas wasn't the target for this year. I frantically looked around, hoping one of the missing Brawlers would suddenly appear, but it never happened.

"Ness, something the matter?" Zelda asked. She and Samus stood over me, worried for my condition.

"Have you two seen Lucas?" I asked them.

Samus grinned, and then chuckled evily. "Ah, no I haven't, sorry."

"You just gave it away," Zelda whispered.

"Did I? I'm sorry, but it's just so funny." Samus continued to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Zelda sighed. "We might as well tell him, since he's going to go there anyways."

"Ah, true," Samus said. "Open that blue box, Ness."

She pointed to the box that had been sent from a mysterious person. I opened it, hoping it wasn't a prank, but instead I found a piece of paper. I read its contents out loud:

"Come to the second floor, fifth guest bedroom," I said. "...Is this Peach's doing?"

"Perhaps," Zelda said.

I thought so. I brought all of my presents to my room and set them down. Then, as instructed, I headed for the second floor.

I walked down the halls to search for the guest rooms. When I found them, Toon Link was standing by the first door.

"Oh, hey Ness," he casually said.

I grew suspicious, knowing he was a part of Peach's plan. "Where's Luke?" I asked.

"Oh, that's simple," he said. He pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. The fifth guest bedroom.

"I see you're already here," I heard. A woman's voice. But not just any woman's voice. Chills ran through my body as soon as I noticed Peach's presence behind me.

"Come now Ness, let's not keep him waiting," she said. She led me forward and walking towards the door. When we neared it, she stopped me and knocked on the door. "Are you guys done yet?"

The door opened slightly, and out came Red and Pit. "He's such a struggler," Red said.

"Did you do what I asked, though?" questioned Peach.

"Oh don't worry," Pit said, "Ike's doing the finishing touches. He'll be ready for Ness soon."

...What did he mean, "ready for Ness?"

"Good." Peach poked her head through the door to hear muffled grumbles and slight moans. "Iky-poo, he's here, hurry up!"

"Almost done!" I heard. "Ugh...hold still!" I could hear Lucas whimpering from behind the door. What was going on?!

Ike exited the door and shut it quickly, panting. "Dang, Lucas makes a lot of noise when he struggles," he said.

"What did you guys do?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing bad, don't worry!" Peach assured. "Just go on in and see." She walked away and pulled out a camera.

Red grabbed the doorknob, ready to open the door for me. "Here's your Christmas surprise!" he said. The door opened.

Apart from the small nosebleed, I stood apathetically. Lucas was standing in the middle of room, with no clothes on, and wrapped in red streamers to cover his decency. His mouth was covered with duct tape, but his eyes showed grew wider at my presence.

"No reaction?" Peach mumbled. "Boo. I expected a—"

I went in, closed the door, and locked it. I removed the duct tape from Lucas.

"N-Ness, I—" I placed my finger on his lips.

"It's okay, I know." His face flushed brighter with red.

"Um..." Lucas mumbled.

I couldn't help making a giddy smile. "Since you're already like this...wanna make the best of it?"

He looked down, nervously grinned, and slowly nodded.

...

Later that day, we found out Peach recorded what had happened with a hidden camera. We begged her to keep it a secret, but she instantly agreed to keep the recording of the prank to herself, Zelda, Samus, Lucas, and myself, because she felt that the content of the video would not keep everyone else sane.


End file.
